Surviving Disaster
by Kago-San
Summary: It's been years since Clementine got separated from her group. Now with AJ to take care of, life for her has a new meaning. Surviving with him. They were fine by themselves so far, So what would a girl with a Buck-wild attitude and a potty mouth do to affect the pair? T for Strong language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **I'm new to this whole writing fanfiction thing. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Tell Tale Games: The Walking Dead, and Naughtydog's The Last Of Us and any characters associated with both series. If I did, this collaboration would have happened a long time ago and It would of got the most craziest ratings.  
**

Seriously? Nothing? This is the third house and all of them were picked clean. Just our luck, if we don't find anything soon, well lets just say that walkers will be the least of our problems. Well... I have only searched one side of the house.

"AJ, Found anything yet?" I hollered. I could hear the rummaging upstairs, I guess he's still looking. Then came a loud thud with what sounds like silverware crashing towards the floor. Quickly ascending the stairs with my hand ready on my holster.

"AJ? You okay?" I called. He emerged from the supply closet grinning while hugging five cans. I rest my hand off my gun and looked at him with a smirk on my face.

"What you got there?" I asked. He handed me the cans and opened his pack.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's something good." He replied. He always have been optimistic. Even when we're starving, he still has a smile on his face. Better than him being crazy, I guess. I rubbed his thick hair, smiling at him. I see that his smile grew and started to chuckle. He tried to swipe it away, but I kept bringing it back continuing to pat his head.

"Ha-ha, hey, quit it."

"What? You did a good job."

"Thanks sis." We were putting the cans in his pack when suddenly we heard a noise coming from downstairs. AJ and I looked at each other, seeing his cheery mood disappear and placed his hand on his sheathed combat knife on his side, staring at me with a worried look on his face. I then took out my gun, making my way towards the stairs quietly.

"Stay here." I whispered.

"Be careful." he replied. I gave him a nod and proceeded down the stairs. Making sure I don't make any creaking noise. The noise is coming from outside, sound something between a rustle, banging, and a snarl. A walker. Is there only one? I went to a window furthest from the noise, and took a peek from the semi-boarded up window. There's one near the door and three more in a nearby park. The sound the animated corpse is making was making me uneasy. So I crept up toward the door and caught a glimpse of the walker moving from his spot a little further from the door. I slowly opened the door, but I might as well be swinging it open because of the irritating squeaky sound it produced. The walker caught this and turned around towards the source of the noise. _Crap._ I encased my gun and pulled out my 120 general, stepped out of the house, and impaled the knife in between its temple. Fortunately the interaction didn't make any initial noise to attract the walkers in the nearby park. Unsure, I looked around if attracted any type of attention. _Looks clear._ I stepped back in the house and caught AJ halfway down the stairs. I crossed my arms and glared at him. He gave me a guilty chuckle like he did something. Which he did.

" I told you to stay upstairs." I scolded.

"I know. It's just that I heard something and I wanted to help." he protested. I sighed, knowing his intentions clear as day.

" I know that you want to help and all but what good would you be if you get caught in the middle of it." He frowned, looking down at his sneakers. I walked up to him and got to his level so I could look at him.

"I'm just worried about your safety. I wouldn't forgive myself if something were to happen to you. I just... I just can't let that happen." Looking down at his sneakers, I felt his hands on my cheek lifting my face up to his. We both looked at each other with my face squished between his hands.

" I know. I don't want to lose you either. You're the only family I got, ever since mom..." he paused, angst showing in his face. I hugged him tightly.

" It's okay AJ. We have each other" He buried his face in my neck, returning the hug.

"I love you sis" he muffled in my neck.

"I love you too bro" We separated and he's sporting the grin I always love to see on his face.

"Can you teach me on how to protect myself? I have this knife I never get to use it, " he said, taking out his combat knife and waving it around. He could seriously poke a eye out doing that.

" Hey! Watch where you're waving that thing." His hand froze. He slowly pulled the knife back into its hiding place.

"Sorry." he said.

"Sure." I commented. His eyes lit up and his smile spread from ear to ear.

"Really?"

"Yes. But you have to listen to **whatever** I say. Got that?"

" Okay."

"Good. Now let's go." We were on our way out and we spotted some walkers dangerously close. I grabbed A.J's hand dragged towards and alleyway. Coming close to the corner, I had my 120 general and my gun ready.

"AJ, watch the end of that alleyway and tell me if they're coming."

"Gotcha." He acknowledged. I take a peek past the corner. _Nothing. I_ then swung out the corner weapons ready. Seem calm enough.

"AJ. Come on." He followed. I almost forgot to set a trap just in case one was going to trail us. I went in my bag a scissor-bomb, placing the makeshift booby-trap between the walls of the alleyway.

"Let's go" Turning to look at AJ, Weapon drawn and shaken. I whipped my head around, reaching for my gun looking for the threat. She just noticed me and had her hands up. I moved in front of AJ as a protective shield.

"Don't, move." Raising my gun at her.

"Please. I just need help." The girl uttered. I then looked at her leg, slashed and bloody. _What happened to her?_

 **A/N**

 **Aaaaaand a cliffhanger. :3**

 **This is just the beginning and I and can't believe i wrote so little! For sure if this story progresses, I'll be able to write way more so don't fret. Read and review. 5 reviews = Next chapter. Stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:No reviews... Well I guess I've seen that coming. I think it's because the first chapter wasn't that interesting. :/ Well hopefully the second chapter is more alluring...**

What ever got her, it got her good. Didn't look like a bite though, looks more like a deep cut. Blood was dripping from her leg and she looked like shes having trouble standing up, trying to put minimal pressure to the injured leg as possible. When she did, she hissed. Wincing at the pain, she hollered out.  
"This hurts like a bitch you know!"  
"Be quiet!" I whispered loudly. I double-timed over to her and put her arm around my shoulder, supporting the injured side of her leg.  
"T-Thanks a lot" she stammered.  
"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?"  
"Well shit." I glared at her. Getting the picture, she stopped yapping and focused on her leg.  
"AJ, stay close behind me and look behind us for any walkers. Tap me every five seconds so I know that you're still behind me." He gave me a nervous nod with timidness plastered all over his face.  
"We'll start training now. First rule, don't be afraid. Now stay behind me, and remember to"  
"tap you every five seconds"He finished  
"Good. Now let's go." We started moving and as I said, he tapped me every five seconds... on my ass. Really? I asked for it anyways. I did tell him to tap me every five seconds.  
"Whoa sis. Look at the walls." AJ said with astonishment. Wondering what was all the fuss about, I looked up. The backstreet is something else, if not creative. There's artistic graffiti on the peeling paint, so the doodles look faded, but you can mostly see what it was.

There was one that looked like a mural of vintage Mickey Mouse smoking a joint. Love the art, hate the message. Not like anybody would have the time to be smoking a joint anyways, you could die in seconds because of carelessness.  
Pacing myself, I looked around some more, observing the backstreet canvas. Anything from large projects like a Malcolm X mural, to tags like... I can't even read that. 'Ti...Ti... Tirike?' (Tirique) _what kind of name is that?_ Then it hit her. They've been walking for about 15 minutes without disturbance of any sort. Not even a walker could be seen, which was a bad sign.  
"Wait. Something's not right," as to confirm my suspicions, I hear snarling coming from a nearby alley. There were like five of them and they were coming fast.  
"AJ! Hold her for a moment." He nodded and put his hands on her waist to keep her standing, while the girl has her hand on her shoulder to keep balanced. I turned back around and unsheathed my 120 general and walked towards the approaching walkers. There were three of them in a bunch in front and two in the far back which gives me time to deal with all of them. I then placed the handle of my knife between my teeth, ready for the fight.  
Opening their mouths hungrily for a human snack, they got closer and closer and I just made it the engagement a whole lot quicker. One of the three in front attempted to grab me, but it was too slow so I grabbed the arm, pulled it back a little away from the others and heaved the walking corpse to the side of the street, losing its arm in the process.

I then turned back to the other four. There was one trailing a little too close to the two up front so I aimed the arm and threw the arm at it staggering it back a few which gave me plenty of time to deal with the two in front of me.  
Taking the blade out of my mouth, I rushed towards the two, Kicking the closest in the middle of his chest, making it fall on its back. I then plunged my blade through the walker's temple, instantly killing it. I moved on to the one that I kicked, stabbed it's forehead. I looked at the one that lost it's arm I walked quickly, earning a few snarls from the walker. Immediately silencing it by curb stomping it.  
Dark red blood painted part of the dirty street, earning a sound of disgust from AJ. Hearing the remaining groans from the last two walkers, I power walked towards them, hitting a metallic bar on the floor. I looked down to see it's a crowbar. I sport a smirk and picked up the crowbar. The walkers were closing in on me so I whacked one with the crowbar and stabbed the other in the head, killing them both. I look down on them, dropping the crowbar on one so it doesn't make noise.  
I turned to AJ and the girl to check if they're okay. _No... A walker is creeping up on them. Why can't they hear it's groaning?_ _Oh my god! Oh my god!_ For some reason, I couldn't speak, completely paralyzed, just a billion of this went through my head. AJ is going to get bit, and it will be because of my carelessness. Who am I going to live for? Who am I going to teach how to kill walkers? I.. I... I'm sorry AJ... No... He's not going to die. I came so far with him, there's no way I'm going to throw all that away. We'll LIVE FOR AS LONG AS WE HAVE TO!  
Breaking from my trance, I look their way with the intent to eliminate the threat that's approaching AJ. AJ who is now aware of the walker, was panicking, frantically backing away and pulling the girl from it. I flipped my knife to its back, bent it to the side of my head, and launched it at the walker who is closing in on AJ. The blade plunged right between its eyes, making the corpse gradually fall on AJ pulling the girl with him..  
"Sis! Help! It got me!" AJ screamed. I just walked over there and tossed over the finally-dead corpse.  
"It's dead AJ. You'll be fine" With a smile on my face, I went in and hugged AJ. "You'll be fine." I'm so happy to see AJ alive. I didn't know what came over me, it's like something told me to throw that knife, like I'm supposed to do what I did and there's no way I was getting out of that spot running towards AJ. He would've got bitten before I got there. I then hear hissing coming from the girl. Looking at her wound I could see that it was in pretty bad shape and needed medical attention pronto.  
"Lets get outta here." I sheathed my knife and grabbed the girl's arm, putting it over my shoulder. Then I thought of a better idea.  
"Get on my back." The girl was confused.  
"Are you sure? I mean, you look tired an-"  
"Or I could just leave you if that's what you want." I interrupted.  
"Geez fine." she surrendered. I lowered myself so it was easier for her to get on my back. With one foot she hopped on. Grabbing both her legs, trying my best not to mess with the wound on her lower thigh. Lifting her up with a grunt, we started walking again, and this time, no surprises. We turned the corner to a sight of a abandoned five-star hotel. Just like every other building we've passed, the hotel is in bad shape. Vines and plants growing in the walls, broken windows, and lines of rust looking like the building was crying blood. I sighed.  
"Home sweet home." continuing towards the hotel. Our base is on the second floor for strategic reasons. There was a fire escape in our room that is close to a roof of another building. So if shit hits the fan, we're ready for it. We went up the stairs and stopped at a room at the end of the hallway. _225_.  
"AJ, open the door."  
"On it." He acknowledged. Slowly opening the door, he had to hold on to the doorstop to disengage a booby-trap. When he caught the wedge, he casually swung the door open big enough so I could go through. I went to the couch and laid her down, trying to get a better look at her wound. She was sweating badly, her breathing quickened, and she was hissing trying her best not to make any type of noise that would attract walkers.  
"AJ, bring me water, ibuprofen, isopropyl alcohol, gauze, needle, and fiber glass string."  
"Huh?" AJ said bewildered. I sighed.  
"Painkillers, rubbing alcohol, bandages, and the string you could see through..."I explained.  
"Ohh, on it." He saluted and went off into the other room looking for the items. I turned my focus back on the girl wincing in pain on the couch.  
"I'll do my best to patch you up." I assured. The girl then looked at me with worry.  
"What do you mean? Like you never done this before?"  
"I've done this once when I was eleven"  
"Fuck me." she whispered. I don't even point out swears anymore. I would tell them and they would just continue on 5 minutes later. Besides, she's in pain right now, I don't blame her.

"Just relax"

"How the fuck am I supposed to relax? Some girl is going to stitch me up, she did only one patch up and she already thinks she's a surgeon."  
"You asked for help. I would of just left you out there for the walkers to get you. But I didn't. I would of assumed that the flesh wound was infected and shot you, but I didn't. You are in no position to refuse my aid because I would of refused to help you so now, relax." The girl gave me a sour face and looked up at the rotting ceiling, closing her eyes and taking deep breathes. The approaching footsteps from AJ broke her focus and she's back to panicking. She then looked at me with despair in her green eyes and looked away. I guess she's ready. With that thought, AJ placed all the supplies on a nearby coffee table. I thanked him and started to get to work. I looked at the wound for a moment and sighed.  
"AJ, get me a clean rag."  
"That bad?" AJ asked. I nodded in response. Without saying another word, AJ got up and went toward the cooler, reaching in to get a unused rag. He then handed it to me, thanking him in return. I tapped the girl's shoulder and she turned to look at me.  
"What?"

"Here. Put this in your mouth and bite down on it. Hard." She looked at my stretched out hand and reluctantly took the rag, folded it up, and placed it between her teeth.

"This, is gonna suck." I warned. In response, she squeezed her eyes shut, Indicating that she's ready. I sternly poured the alcohol in the cut earning a squirm from the girl and a muffled she didn't hit me.../em I reached for a couple of paper towels and doused it in rubbing alcohol and resumed to treating the wound. Rubbing it slightly and dabbing it constantly so she could get used to the pain and calm down a little.

I removed most of the dirt that was around her gash and disinfected it to the best of my ability. AJ was just spectating the whole thing. I'm not even sure if it was okay to let him see this but my focus is on the girl now. Besides, if I need him for something, he's right there. I looked at the girl and she seemed relaxed now, she's breathing steadily so that's a good sign.  
"It's not over yet. I still need to-"  
"I know. Just get it over with already." I wasted no time. I disinfected my hands, put the string in the needle and poked her skin a little. I paused.  
"AJ, Hold her hand." What I said might of startled him a little, because I see his brown eyes darting every which way except to me and the girl. I frowned, wondering why he's acting this way and just merely dragged him towards the couch.  
"Hold her hand." I repeated. He then gingerly held her hand while the girl tightened the grip, which made AJ wince a little from the amount of force shes putting into squeezing the life out his hand. We didn't even start yet... I disinfected my hands once more and started to go to work. The whole procedure was full of muffled screams and pricked fingers. She almost made my hand slip, thank god I had a steady hand or It would've gotten real messy after that.  
It took time, but I made sure the stitch wasn't sloppy at least. It's done./em I took a sigh of relief and dressed the wound with gauze and bandages. After that, I used some of the water to wash my hands and whipped my hands to air dry. I had to sit down after that. That was intense. I looked over at the girl. She was drumming her fingers on her stomach and staring at the ceiling again, she could be thinking about anything right now, I'm just glad she's okay at least. It got real quiet after. The type of quiet that if you listen hard enough, you could hear your ears ringing. That and the occasional coughs coming from the girl. This is real awkward...  
"S-" interrupted by the bedroom door opening to AJ and he was carrying his pack that he filled the cans with earlier. He sat down next to me and tried to humor me by frantically moving his eyebrows like he's trying to sell me some awesome product that he shouldn't have possession of.  
"Let's take a look at our loot sis." he said. At that moment, I spotted the girl looking over at us with curiosity, kinda wanting to know what's in the bag also.  
"Okay. Let's see what we got." AJ unzipped his pack and took out the five cans, two of them barely have the label on them and the other three had no label on them so it could be anything. I'm just glad that the cans didn't look like it's been tampered with.  
"We need something to open this with" I stated.  
"Use your knife." AJ suggested. I looked at him sideways.  
"The same knife I used to kill undead, rotting, decayed corpses with?" AJ cringed, giving me a gesture of someone vomiting.  
"I didn't think so. You haven't used your knife yet right?"  
"No."  
"May I use it to open the cans?"  
"Sure sis." He went into his holster and pulled out the blade and handed it to me.  
"Thanks. We need to disinfect the knife just in case." AJ merely nodded in response. Turning to get the rubbing alcohol, I noticed that it was handed to me already. We both looked at each other, for a moment though.  
"Thanks." I said, breaking my gaze.  
"No biggie." she responded. Her eyes reminds me of the green fields I used to see back at Hershel's farm when the whole world went to crap. It was the most relaxing view ever and I wanted to stay like that forever. Ironic how forever seem short term these days.  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Um. Sis? What are you looking at?" I snapped back to reality and seen a very puzzled AJ look at the same direction I was just looking at. I smiled at him and just ruffled his afro.  
"It's nothing bro." He smiled back and pointed at the cans, reminding me that I still needed to open them. Pouring some rubbing alcohol on the blade, I tilted it every which way so that the alcohol covered the whole knife. Letting it sit for a minute, I rinsed it off with a controlled amount of water, making sure I don't waste any. Picking up the first can, I saw a faded palm tree on the little bit's of paper wrapping that was left. I was just hoping it wasn't palm oil because mom would make some of my favorite foods with palm oil. It's good for a base or an ingredient but not for drink raw and I learned that the hard way. _Yuck!_

Wiping off the dirt, I stabbed the can and worked my way around it. A strong aroma of citrus danced in my nose, making me more eager to open the can. Leaving just a little bit of the top sticking to the rest of the can, I wedged it open. Looking at the contents, my eyes grew wide as saucers. Sections of small, tangy goodness just floating around it's own sweet soup

"Sis? What are those?"  
"Clementines." I gave AJ a warm smile, then looked back at the citrus.  
"They're really good. Mom would always pack me a clementine for lunch when I go to school. You want to try one?"  
"Would I?" he said, carefully picking one from the can. He then analyzed it, squinting his eyes for closer inspection.  
"Just eat it"  
"It looks weird"  
"Just eat it."  
"... Fine." AJ popped it in his mouth and gave this look of exploration while chewing. Jaw is moving side to side, clockwise, counter-clockwise. He's really tasting it...  
"Mmm. It tastes good."  
"I told you."  
"I didn't deny it"  
"Whatever bro." 

**AN:**

 **really hope that this chapter is much better than the first. At this rate I could bring you another chapter in shorter duration. It just depends if you guys are reading the content. I'm not even going to give a set amount of reviews. A review regardless is awesome! Constructive criticism is always welcome. So with that said, READ AND REVIEW! See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 _ **Sorry guys... I this story was on a Hiatus for a couple of reasons. Just to name a few, I started school so I was occupied with familiarizing with the new school and procedures. I also was in a major writers block. The progression of the story was in question. It took me a while to actually sort it out. Well here it is, chapter three.**_

 **XOXOXO**

At that moment I almost forgot that there was another person in the room. As I laid eyes on her, she looked at me with anticipation. _I should give her some._

"AJ, could have the rest of this can. I'm going to open the other ones."

"Sure!" he said with glee. _Must be really into clementines._ Just the thought of it got me red in the face for some reason. _I'm sure it's nothing._ I took another can and cut it open. _More clementines? Sweet!_ I got up from my spot and made my way towards the girl who abruptly turned her head back even though a few minutes ago, she was clearly looking at us. I was standing over her at this time with the can in my hand.

"Scoot over a little" I said. She then made room for me to sit on the decently large sofa.

"Here." I presented her the can so she could take. She sat up and reluctantly grabbed the can.

"Thanks" she said. She then picked in the can to get a couple of sections and returned the can to me. I then put the can on the coffee table and just looked at her. Her emerald green eyes was something else, something out of this world. It's not everyday you see a person with green eyes. Most people I come across that are trying to help, eat, or either kill us, usually have blue or dark brown eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked. The girl stopped mid-chew and looked up at me with a stoic expression on her face.

"Ellie" She answered. "And yours?"

"Clementine." I replied.

"Clementine."

"Yup."

"Like th-"

"Yes like the clementines" I sighed. Wasn't even two minutes and this girl is already getting on my nerves.

"I like that name." Ellie acknowledged. _Okay, so she's not that bad._

"Thanks... What happened to you there?" My chin motioned over to the bandaged wound on her leg. She looked over and sighed.

"You did everything you could." she whispered. I caught what she said and just gave her a confused look.

"Who?" I guess what I said affected her, because as soon as I asked, she looked up at me with tears running down her face.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't-" She merely waved her hand signaling me to stop.

"It's okay **sniff** you didn't know."

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine."

"Thanks Clementine."

"Call me Clem." That earned a smile from Ellie.

"Okay Clem." she said with a huge grin on her face. It was nice to get her to stop crying. How she got that gash must of affected her greatly. She'll tell me later. With that, I reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a bottle of water and painkillers.

"Here. Take this and rest. It's been a long day and you need that leg."

"Alright." she said grabbing the medication and the water. First popping the caplets in her mouth, then chugging the water down her pipe while making loud gulp noises. In five seconds, the water, gone. _Woah. It's not everyday you see someone drink that fast. She must've been really thirsty._ She eventually got comfortable, trying to get some sleep. We all should get some sleep.

"AJ, come on. Let's go rest."

"Okay sis." We headed to the room where all of our stuff is and laid down on the bed. To be honest, When me and AJ came across this hotel, I thought it would be occupied by dangerous people. Just like any other place that looks 'safe'. I was exhausted and the street was really dark so I needed to find a place to keep AJ safe and a place to rest. Luckily, I came across the hotel, didn't see any light coming from the inside so I assumed that there wasn't anybody occupying the place. Now here we are, our supplies right where we want them and no one to take them. I got taken aback for a moment when I heard AJ snoring. It wasn't loud or anything, it was more like a soft hum matching the rhythm of his chest as it rises and falls. For some reason, I find his snore... tranquilizing, like a little lullaby or the sound my dad's car used to make when we're driving home late... _Dad..._ I could feel my lungs taking in air and blowing out carbon dioxide in a spasmodic fashion. I started to hiccup and tears managed to seep out my closed eyes. It continued that way until I fell asleep.

"Sweet pea..." There was a faint whisper somewhere in space barely audible.

"Sweet pea..." There it is again. Who's calling... me? _**Gasp!**_

"Lee?" I called out. At that moment, everything was fading into vision. I felt...shorter, and I had a gun in my hand. I looked up and I saw... Lee, slowly dying.

"You have to shoot me honey."

"Lee, noooo." _This-this can't be happening! Why am I reliving this! This is not fair!_

"You have to... I don't want to turn into one of them."

"I can't do it! I don't want to lose you again for the second time! I need you Lee!" It's no use, my body is acting on it's own. I raised the pistol at his head, _no! I don't want to see this!_ I closed my eyes as my finger slowly pulls the trigger... **BANG.** My eyes shot wide open as I sat up from the bed, heavily breathing and tears still running down my face. I looked at my side to see AJ still sound asleep. At least my sudden movement didn't awaken him. I wiped my eyes and got up from bed... it was dawn, but still pretty early and judging by how the sky looks, it's going to be a cloudy day I believe. I opened the door to the living room where Ellie was sleeping and walked quietly so I don't disturb her sleep. I tip-toed past her and looked out for a moment to recollect my thoughts. I saw a walker a few blocks down from the hotel just... wandering. Just looking at the thing made me so angry at everything. It's because of them the whole world went to shit, it's because of them my parents died, it's because of them that Lee died! Holding back the tears, I walked away from the window to head back to the bedroom until something caught my eye. I slowed down a little and looked at Ellie's arm. It looked like... a bite! I reached for my gun slowly and aimed it at her head. Pulling back the hammer, Ellie's eyes opened frantically from the sound.

"Get up... Slowly." She sat up slowly with her hands up. She didn't look sick, her skin isn't pale, her eyes aren't even bloodshot... Interesting.

"Why are you pointing a gun at me! I'm no threat to you or your brother!"

"Oh yeah? Then what's that?" I pointed with my chin at her right arm. She looked dumbfounded when I spotted the bite, silently cursing herself.

"I-I can explain." she told me in desperation.

"There's nothing to explain to me. You're bitten, it doesn't get anymore obvious than that."

"Listen, the bite is three years old. I swear!" _Three years? Is that even possible? It can't be. No one should be living this long when they're bitten... Unless..._

"Are you... Immune?" I asked. She looked up at me and gave me a reluctant nod.

"H-how?" Ellie gave me a long sigh and started talking about how she got the bite. Apparently, Ellie and her best friend Riley were on a scavenging mission for their group. They came across a large mall that looked abandoned with a post that looked like someone used to be there, but no one was anywhere in sight. I suppose that they had so much fun, that they made enough noise to attract walkers. Before the knew it, they got bitten, both of them. Of course the two girls fought the remaining walkers and was unsure of what to do next now that they knew that they were going to die. They told each other that they could die together and waited for their fates to come. Unfortunately, one of them met that fate and the other had to witness it. _Oh my god, that's terrible. I could only imagine how she felt, unable to die with the one you care about, only to kill them when they turn._ I put my gun down and sat next to a now depressed Ellie.

"I'm sorry that you have to tell me that." I assured. Her eyes still glued on her lap.

"It's okay, you did it to protect you and your brother." she replied. _Oh so she does understand._ I rubbed her back for comfort, hoping that the fact that I'm there would make her feel better. _What do I know? I don't even know the girl, but I do feel some type of... connection between us, like we've been through similar hardships and that's what shaped us into who we are today. Maybe, just maybe, I could be able to trust her._ The knob of the bedroom door turned roughly and pushed to reveal and now awakened AJ.

"Sis?" He called.  
"Yes AJ?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... why?"

"I heard you crying in your sleep." He answered. I didn't know how to react to that.

"I-is that so?" I try to play it off like it's no big deal.

"Sis. You're having nightmares again."

"It's nothing, really"

"What happened in your dream?"

"AJ."

"But you never tell m-"

"I TOLD YOU IT'S NOTHING!" _I shouldn't have yelled at him, he didn't deserve it. It's just-it's just that I felt so exposed, vulnerable, helpless. I don't want to spread negative energy to AJ. I need to stay strong for him._

"Fine." he said lowly as he turned around to go back in the room.

"I 'm sorry!" I hollered, hoping it reached his ears.

"Shit, It must've been one hell of a dream for you to get al-"

"Not... Helping."

"Right... My bad." Then there was an awkward silence. I couldn't stand it, so I got up and went the remaining cans that was sitting on the floor and opened one of them. _Beans... yuck. It smells bad too._ I gently open the nearest window and placed the spoiled can of beans on the fire escape. _Now that I think about it, you don't usually see a fire escape in a fancy hotel like this, why is this one so special?_

"Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" I said confused. I turned my head around just to see Ellie trying to get up with her bad leg. I turned back around and looked that the gray sky.

"You shouldn't be moving around yet."

"What are you? My mother?" she scoffed.

"Suit yourself."

"... Hey."

"What?"

"So... you have a good food supply?" I raised an eyebrow at her. _Why does she want to how our stock is looking like?_

"Not really. Every two days we go out and scavenge whatever is left out there. These days, almost nothing is left."

"I could help you with that." _Okay now I'm curious._

"Go on."

"I'm a pretty good shot with a bow and I am a pretty good tracker. I could hunt deer, rabbit, you name it."

"What do you want in return?" I asked suspiciously. At this moment Ellie is fidgeting with her fingers unsure if I would comply to her end of the bargain.

"If you could let me stay with you guys. I have no where to go and-"

"Deal." She then looked at me wide eyed showing off her emerald green eyes.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded and put my hand out to shake it with hers. She complied and shook my had in a agreement.

A/N

 **Okay it's a little less than I had expected. I sincerely apologize for that... gotta get my juices flowing for the next chapter... Again, sorry for the major delay to the people who actually reading it. As always, R &R!**

 **Sayonara.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to be completely honest; this is going to be a major change of pace... I'm not the one to hunt for game, so I'm kind of excited when Ellie said that she would help us. It's usually not in my best interest to trust people easily, but I trust Ellie. Not with my life though, _no sir._ It's nice to have an extra person to talk to and to survive with. Although I have been pretty cautious about sticking around groups, numbers could really make or break the group and I know that from experience. It had aways been me and AJ.

Raising him was not easy and almost got me killed. There would be times when I would run out of clean/drinkable water to add formula in, there are others when I would run out of diapers for him to wear so I had to get... creative, and don't get me started on his never ending howling. At times I couldn't make out what he wanted so he starts crying.

There was this one time that we were in an abandoned gas station and I was searching for... anything actually. It was pretty bad, I had no ammunition, two days' worth of rations, a ibuprofen tablet, and two bottles of water. I was out of formula. AJ was growing teeth anyways so I went on to feed him a couple of solid food, but I would always make sure to mash it good enough so that he won't choke on anything. So yeah, we were in a tight spot and I needed something that I could use to keep us alive. So far, I got nothing to show and I was getting more and more frustrated with myself. I then heard a whimper coming from AJ _oh no no no... Not now_ I thought. As if on cue, he started wailing. _Are you freaking serious? Why do you have to cry that loud? It's like you want us to die._ I rushed over and cradled him, rocking him back and forth shushing him in the process. I guess he didn't like that, because he got louder; almost deafening. So I sung him a lullaby.

 **Hush now my darling, the day is done.** **  
** **The moon is here to say goodnight to the sun.** ****

 **Gather your blankets and climb into bed.** **  
** **Close your eyes and lay down your head.** ****

 **Rest for now with peaceful dreams,** **  
** **Of twinkling stars and shining moon beams.** ****

 **Sweet dreams my darling, sweet dreams my love,** **  
** **Sweet dreams my precious gift from above.**

He finally went quiet. Just as I thought I was in the clear, the banging of the window startled me. I looked to find the source of the banging and found out that it was a walker outside the front of the store. I put AJ in a safety seat that I picked up before I got there, just to make sure that he's not out of my sight. I triple checked the place so when I go outside, I'll be certain that AJ will be safe in the store. I placed him not too far nor too close to the door and gave him a toy to keep his hands busy.

I ventured out towards the front door being as quiet as possible so I don't attract it. I got my sharpened screwdriver ready to put it in his decayed skull when I get the chance. I opened the windowed door slowly and hopefully no creak would be audible. The walker was still staring into space like a moron; it's a good thing that it wasn't tall; the kill would have been more awkward that way. Just when I was about to strike him, I heard another snarl from behind me, causing me to whip my head around pretty fast. Just in time too, any later and I would have been lunch! I evaded an attempted grab and ran off to the opposite direction of the store to steer AJ away from any danger. Luckily, those are the only two walkers out there at the moment, so I took the time that's been given to me by the walkers chasing me at a pretty slow pace. I looked at the gas pump and I had an idea. I lured the walkers in a certain direction and I bolted for the gas pump and started to unravel the tube, trying to block the passage between the two gas pumps as quick as possible. When I thought the bonds were tight enough, I ran back into the store and looked out the glass door, watching the two walking corpses trying to free themselves from a trap that could have been easily avoided, given if they were alive. I spoke too soon as they were, slowly but surely, breaking free from the bonds I made. I had to think of something, so I went with my instincts and made a blockade behind the door. I turn around and see AJ is still there playing with his toy. Still in the heat of the moment, I grabbed the handle of the car seat and proceeded on to the back room. When I opened the back room, I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world. There was water, canned food and... Ammunition! I wasted no time to open up my pack and stuff it with water, canned apples and peaches. I had to check if those were the right bullets. They looked compatible so I took a few boxes. I had to feed AJ, even though there are walkers trying to get in the store, I had to give him something... I filled his baby bottle with water and gave it to him to drink. Just when he stopped gulping, I took the bottle and got ready to get as far away from those walkers as possible...

 _ **End of flashback**_

Thankfully, I learned to cope with AJ's outbursts and handled it accordingly. It's hard raising AJ, knowing full and well that you're a kid yourself. I had to grow up quick for AJ sake, and I'm glad that he's still alive with me. I felt a poke on my back, turning around to see AJ calling me to bring my ear closer.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know." We resumed walking behind Ellie who's trying to get us something to eat. I came so I could watch her back just in case something happens. AJ is here because, I'm not leaving him alone in that hotel, _no sir._ We followed quietly, trying not to break her concentration. She look like she really know what she's doing, although, I'm a bit skeptical of her abilities.

"Clem. Get down." Ellie whispered harshly. I took AJ by the hand and squatted down with one knee, turning to AJ putting my finger to my lips, gesturing him to be quiet. He nodded and he did the "zip my lip" gesture as acknowledgment. I crept up towards Ellie, trying to look at what she's looking at.

"Did you find something?" I whispered.  
"Shh." _Well then, excuse me._ As I was about to comment, she unsheathed her bow and took out an arrow, making sure she is as quiet as possible.

"Stay here."

"Okay." I replied. _There she goes… I wonder what she was looking at._ Curiosity took over and I took a peek through the bush to see a deer. _Deer? Here? H-how?_ It was young, and as tall as AJ. I heard the release of the arrow and saw how the deer staggered when it got hit right between the eyes, causing the deer to finally drop. My eyebrows shot up Me and AJ came out of hiding looking at the now-dead deer. Suddenly, Ellie came out of the bush, walked towards us, and casually scooped up the game and walked ahead.

"Come on, we're burning daylight." Ellie hollered. Me and AJ Looked at each other and he gave me a shrug and walked ahead of me; I followed suit right after. _I shouldn't underestimate her, that was a pretty good shot I can't lie. Somebody must have taught her._ I was still amazed with the kill she got, I heard the it's pretty hard to work a bow and arrow, but she seemed to have the talent for it. I was trying to catch up to the others, first, passing AJ, and I caught up to Ellie. When I got closer to her, I noticed that she still had a limp in her walk. So without warning, I grabbed the deer and carried it on my shoulder instead.

"Hey! What are you-"

"I saw your limp."

"I'm fine. It's just a limp, I'm not in pain or anything."

"You need to take it easy. I wasn't joking when I said you needed that leg." I shot back. Ellie crossed her arms.

"Jeez. Why are you acting like a mom for? Moms are no fun."

"Raising a kid changes you. You know? You become more concerned of their safety more than your own."

"Wait. So AJ is your son? But I hear him calling you sis? How does that work?" I looked at her sideways thinking about how I should go about clearing up this situation without sounding like a complete jerk.

"Ummm... AJ is not my son; and besides, our ages are way too close for me to have him as a baby anyways."

Oh? How old are you guys?" she asked. Wow I mean it would be terrible if I forgot how old I am, but there wasn't really that much thing to help me keep track of the years, days have went by without anybody noticing it. I guess we don't have that type of luxury to check dates like we used to anymore. I did actually kept track of AJ age though. It was easy because he was born in the winter, so whenever it get's cold, I would assume that his birthday is coming up or it passed.

"I'm sixteen, AJ is ten."

"I don't know girl... it could happen." I got taken aback by the statement this girl made. _Did she just say that I could of had AJ when I was six? What the fuck?_ I wanted to say something, it's just I'm too shocked at what I heard. _Oh that's it._

"Are you crazy?" I spazzed. All she did was chuckle and looked over at me.

"You should of seen your face! You was all like 'is this chick serious?' Ahaha" Ellie laughed. I just walked along getting more annoyed than usual. I'm just scrunching my eyebrows and merely facing forward only focusing on the trail.

"AJ."

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Come here." I hollered behind me. He was pretty quiet back there. He came up beside me and I held his hand. I felt a nudge from Ellie, still chucking over my reaction.

"Aw come on. Lighten up. How about this, I got some jokes for you to make you fell better." Ellie said with a big grin on her face. She reached in her pack to get a slightly tattered book that read " _ **500 Corny Jokes: 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Edition**_ " She gingerly flipped through page after page looking for a good joke to tell me, she then stopped at a page and put a finger on the book.

"Ah here's one. Hey Clem, why did the fish get bad grades?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because it was below sea level." _Oh my god._

As we got back, We were looking forward to eat the deer and we needed a fireplace. We're starting the fireplace inside the hotel, but in the lobby. I told AJ to stay with Ellie so they could start a fire while I'm going to secure the perimeter and make a barrier of noisemakers, just in case a walker wanted to pull a fast one on us. I went back to the center where AJ and Ellie is to see how's it going with the fire. On my way to them, I heard them talking but I was too far to make out the words. AJ noticed me approaching them and ran to me.

"Sis! Ellie said he rode a horse! And It was brown and she was running away from these bad guys, and, and, and then the horse died." he said quickly. Woah what? That flew by me real quick.

"Oh did she now?" I questioned, looking at Ellie. I'm not really the one to pry into peoples business, but anything to make conversation right? I walked up to her. She just got the fire going and currently waiting for the the wood to catch heat.

"Want to talk about it over some deer?"I asked. She sighed.

"Sure."

Me and AJ brought three chairs at the site while Ellie butchers the deer and cook it on this spit-roast set up. We all settled down and took pieces of uncooked deer and hovered it in the open fire.

"So Ellie, tell us about your horse."

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys... I hope this chapter isn't too short. If my schedule calls for it, I could be more consistent with my updates. So until then, Sayonara.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wooo! Long time since I'm writing... Dear no one, sorry of the delay... keyboard broke, finals, yada yada yada. Okay let's get on to it!**

* * *

As I put out the fire, AJ is having a rather enthusiastic conversation with Ellie, including guns sounds and explosions. It's good to see AJ so relaxed _yeah, that's one way to put it._ Given that little story Ellie told us, I can say with confidence that she's been through a lot. What happened then was so crazy, running away, taking care of Joel; can't lie, it's pretty badass.

Although, there's this thought racking my brain telling me that we aren't so different after all. It feels like we've been on the same boat, we had the same struggle, same loss, same pain. That kind of explains why when I asked who was Joel, she got quiet. Taking a hint, I changed the topic and moved on. Now, she seems less tense and having a blast talking with AJ. _I wonder what they're talking about._ I walked toward them, picking up on what they're saying.

"And she was like 'I thought you were dead' and and and-"

"Woah there dude. Don't catch a stroke trying to play the scene out, and how did you know what happened? No offense, but I'm pretty sure you were too young to remember anything that happened." Ellie claimed with her arms crossed. I cut in.

"I happened to tell him that story. Last time I saw Kenny-"

"Who's Kenny" Ellie interrupted. I glared at her.

"A friend."

"You mean a **boyfriend**?" She teased.

"Eww no." I cringed. "Besides, I was too young to think that way anyways."

"You're never too young for love Clem."

"What the hell Ellie." I gave up on explaining my story and just walked off. She follows me laughing.

"Aww come on Clem, You know I'm just fucking with you right?". I didn't reply, just turned my head and glared at her.

"Oh shit sorry... Oh!" She facepalmed, I merely rolled my eyes and continued to walk to our room.

"Sis" AJ called. I turned around, humming as my response. "Are we going to train tomorrow?" I looked at him for a moment, _Oh that's right! I was supposed to teach him how to fight walkers._

"Sis?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Sweet!" AJ walks ahead of me and goes off upstairs. As I was going up the makeshift ladder, Ellie stopped me.

"What." I deadpanned, but when I looked at her, she looked doubtful or something. She spoke up.

"Are you really going to teach him how to kill the infected?"

"Infected?"

"Yeah, that's sorta how I call them, But seriously, are you going to teach him?"

"Yes."

"I don't think its a-" I put a hand up, silencing her.

"Your opinion don't matter. What I do or don't do with AJ doesn't concern you." I said flatly. I started going up the ladder, leaving her behind to follow after.

OoOoOoOoOoO

As I opened the door to the room, AJ had this very detached expression on his face as he looks out the window. It took me putting my hand on his shoulder to take him out of his trance.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine... I'm just wondering..." he seemed to trail off indicating that he may not want to talk about it, but I want to know.

"About what?"

"Life before all **this.** " he extended his hand out towards the window. I looked out at that direction and let out a little sigh.

"You know, things were actually relaxing to say the least. The only thing we had to worry about is going to school, getting good grades, get a job, make a family, all that... But when it happened," I looked at AJ who seem to be paying close attention.

"The person who was watching over me have turned into those, things... So I did what I would do when I face problems, I ran into my tree house. At that time, it seemed like the safest place in the world." I scoffed, thinking of how stupid I was back then.

"It was different before all of this happened... but that's in the past." I finished.

"Yeah." I looked at him and smiled, _He's always a curious soul._

"Okay AJ, you need some rest, all that walking made you tired I bet."

"I know what you're doing, but I am tired soooo..." He walks into the bedroom leaving me and Ellie alone in the living room of the suite. She gently laid down on the couch while I looked out the window..A couple of moments passed where everything was quiet. Thoughts of lee and the others start to come back. I try not to think about these things because I usually end up having nightmares about it later.

"I can tell you know." I turned around and glared at Ellie.

"What?"

"You know with taking care of AJ and all, it sounded like you been through a lot."

"You have no idea."

"I might." She challenged

"And what makes you so sure that you know how I feel?"

"I don't know exactly how you feel but I can see where you're coming from." she paused.

"I mean, Joel was the only person I relied on the most at these times, we used to have each others backs when things got out of hand. He was like a dad to me." I took a second for those words to sink in. Given how we had adoptive-apocalyptic-fathers is pretty damn similar.

"Where is he now?" as I asked this question, I see Ellie's body tense up, she looked at me and then back to her injured leg.

"I-I don't know."

"So is he alive?"

"I don't know Clem! We sort of got stopped by these thugs who were trying to loot us, but Joel and I took care of them and snuck into their camp. We found out that they had this armory with a shit-ton of weapons and ammo; we tried to take some, but a guard saw us and we had to jet. But as we were trying to escape, Joel got hit but he told me to go on without him." She then looked over to my direction, I think to make sure I was following. I nodded signaling her to go on.

"I slashed my thigh while I was jumping the fence to get away. Stupid ass barbed wire." I snorted and I guessed it was loud enough that she heard it.

"Oh I'm glad that you enjoy my agony, you know how long I was walking?" I tried to silence myself.

"I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me. Go on."

"Well there isn't really much left to say really, after all that, I met you guys."

"Oh." Suddenly, there were muffled noises coming from the other side of the door. Me and Ellie are now on high alert.

"What was that?"

* * *

 **AN: Welp there you have it... Now if I stop procrastinating you guys might get another chapter soon enough. Stay frosty.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Season 3 of Telltale's The Walking Dead is nigh! Pretty stoked! I also want to point out that I appreciate all reviews even though I didn't get much. All the followers and people who faved this story, THANKS GUYS! People get caught up in stuff, i'm no different sooooo, I'm not dead! Anyways, let's get right on it!**

"What was that?' My heart was beating in an alarming rate. So many things are going through my head right now. _Did somebody find us? Did Ellie lead them here?_ I was stealing glances from Ellie and the door thinking of that to do. My hand automatically went to my holster and I quietly walked towards the door.

I look back at Ellie, she is right behind me ready for what's on the other side of the door. She gave me a nod and I, to my best of my abilities, opened the door as quietly as possible. As I opened the door, the men's voices started to become more audible.

"-god this better not be a waste of our time." One man said.

"Usually when Ray tells us that there might be stuff to scavenge this way, he's on the money. So quit your complainin' and keep looking!" We crept closer to the edge of the floor to get a good look at how many goons are occupying the lobby. There were four that we can see, and from the looks of things it looks like they're just standing around like they're waiting for somebody. Someone then suddenly emerged from a room walking into view.

"Nothing in there. Should we go back?"

"We didn't even check the other floors... stop being a lazy ass and go up there and check." One of the men went up a flight of stairs on the far right. Ellie then tapped me and cupped her mouth.

"I'll take care of the guy going up the stairs, you stay here and watch them." she whispered as she unsheathed her knife. I nodded, but I was kind of nervous on how this situation is going to be played out. I have no idea what Ellie is going to do to the guy and if any of the others notice that they're people in here other than them, it's going to be a huge problem. There I waited, patiently, looking at these people standing around, cracking jokes to pass the time.

"Why haven't Ray killed that guy yet?"

"Huh?"

"You know... That dude that had that girl with her but she ran off."

"Oh. I heard that he wanted him for something but the sonuvabitch ain't talkin'"

"What for?" The guy shrugged. For some reason, this story sounded a little familiar. My thoughts have been interrupted by a muffled scream that had been abruptly stopped and the sound of dragging.

My eyes shot towards Ellie coming into view with the now dead corpse that was supposed to check the second floor.

"You, you killed him." I accused.

"And?"

"Why? We could of just tied him up."

"And what? Give him a chance to escape and tells us to his buddies? I don't think so." She continued to drag the body to a empty room. As Ellie opens the door, it creaked... **really** loud. At this moment, the remaining guys downstairs caught wind of it.

"Mack? Is that you up there?" The only thing that answered back was silence. Now they're all on high alert.

"Check the second floor." He commanded. They spread out taking different flights of stairs, but there were only two main staircases that they can go up so we knew where they're coming from. We looked at each other and Ellie went close to my ear.

"Take care of those idiots on the left, and I'll take the ones on the right." she whispered. I nodded and we dispersed. It was no easy task to be frank, each of us got two guys to take care of and we have to be quiet about it too; which was a drag. I crept to the far end corner and peeked around it to see the two guys slowly walking up the stairs, armed and dangerous. The guy behind the other tapped him, and pointed to a room. Each one walked into a separate rooms to cover better I guess. _This is my chance._

I snuck out the corner and carefully made my way into the closest room. He's still searching in there for someone, fortunately, he found nothing. Which made him more aggravated than he was coming up the stairs. I hid myself behind the room's couch to stay out of sight of the intruder. I took a peek to see him checking the closets and rooms in the suite, kicking and pointing his rifle at vacant spaces.

"Come on. Where the fuck are ya?" He whispered. He then put his gun down concluding that no one was in this room. He then turned his back to look out the window, _Now!_ I crept up behind him with my gun drawn. When I got close enough, I whacked him in the head, causing him to collapse in my arms. This was also a bad idea because the other guy heard the interaction and came over to this room to investigate.

"Dude! What the hell was-" He paused as he seen me with my gun pointed at him. He tried to lift his rifle but I noticed.

"Don't even think about it... Drop it. Now." I said with venom. He dropped his gun, smirking at me.

"You know, you're pretty good looking. What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" He asked. _Is this dude for real?_

"That's none of your business." I spat. I got behind him to tie his hands up only to be met with resistance. The guy turned around quickly and got a hold of my wrists. _He's strong._ He tossed me on the couch which got me dazed for a moment which gave him the opportunity to get on top of me. I fought but he's too large, his frame holding me down rendering me immobile.

"Now listen here girly, not much pretty girls are around anymore which is a shame really. So I can't pass this up, I hope you understand." My eyes were saucers and my heart feels like it was about to break out of my chest. _What is he going to do to me?_ He answered my question by going straight for my belt. I panicked.

"Please! Don't do this!" I begged. Squirming violently trying to slow his advances. He held me down with one arm while the other is at my waistline, I used my free hand to unsheathe my knife. Unfortunately the sick bastard saw this and grabbed my hand, prying the knife out of my hand and throwing it across the room.

"Well that's not nice. Looks like I need to punish you after all."

"Please don't-" He put a rag in my mouth, muffling my screams. Tears started to fall down my cheeks, terrified of what this man is going to do to me. This situation is so messed up, I couldn't believe how careless I was that I put myself in this situation. _Anyone please help me! Anyone... Lee... Help... Me..._

He got my belt off, undid my button and zipper, and now pulling down my pants. I couldn't move a muscle, I couldn't do anything but close my eyes and waiting for it to be over. As he grabbed the hem of my underwear, I hear a shot go off, startling me.

The man's lifeless body fell forward on me almost crushing me. I frantically pushed his body to the floor and breathed deeply and quickly. I looked around for Ellie just to see her shadow on my left.

"Ell-" But it wasn't Ellie...

"AJ... Oh my god." He just stood there with the gun still up, shaking with tears streaming down his face.

"I'm-*hic* Sorry-*hic*" AJ stammered. He bit his lower lip trying really hard to not cry openly. I quickly pulled my pants up and rushed towards him, with my eyes fogging up in the processes, hugging him tightly.

"Oh my god... AJ- why did you have to see that? " I slurred in between sobbing. "I'm so sorry that you saw that." It was unbearable. AJ is too young to have witnessed a lot of things, but this one he wasn't ready to see nor is he ever ready to see.

I held my precious brother close to me as we both sobbed. I run the scene in my mind again and again wondering if there was a way to prevent this from happening, but it doesn't matter now. Right now, we need to get out of this room. I pulled away and looked at AJ's messy face.

"Listen, we have to go. Kay?" I said. He nods and I looked around for my knife and my gun. I then remembered that there was a guy here that was out cold. I dragged him out to the hallway and looked for Ellie. As I look over the ledge of the hallway I see Ellie interrogating the intruders at gun point to my relief. I drag the body downstairs making a lot of noise in the process. Which alerted Ellie.

"Who's there?"

"It's me Ellie." I hollered, casually dragging the body towards the bunch. Ellie relaxed for a quick second and noticed AJ.

"Uh hey AJ." Ellie greeted. He stood silent.

"Shit... They got a kid with them. Hey kid. Where's mommy?" he asked, almost as if he's taunting him This struck a nerve in me. _How dare he!_ I pulled out my gun and shoved it against his cheek.

"Now listen here you pig. He's none of your concern, we're asking the questions here. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah no prob." Ellie then cuts in.

"Let's start with a easy one. Who are you guys?" The man looked up and sighed.

"The name's Larry by the way, and we are scavengers. We bring whatever we find out here back to our camp, pretty simple actually." _Now it's my turn._

"Who do you work for?" Larry took a moment to answer this one, maybe wondering if we were a threat to their camp or not. From the looks of things, he picked the latter.

"Ray, scary dude, but he looks out for everybody. Look, I don't know what you guys want but if Ray finds out that you killed his people, he'll hunt you down."

"Who said that any of you are going back to camp?" Ellie asked. She pulled out a whistle and blew as hard as she can a few times.

"Ay ay ay, w-what are you doing?" Larry panicked. Ellie smirked.

"Just a little parting gift." as if on cue, I hear distant groaning getting closer and closer to the hotel. A few moments later, you can see walkers come around the corner in packs dragging themselves ever so desperate for a snack. Ellie grabbed my shoulder indicating that it's time for us to leave. I nodded, grabbing AJ and following Ellie up the stairs.

We rushed into the suite, grabbing anything we need for our travels. I took a pack and stuffed it with medical supplies, water and a thin blanket. I look over to my side to see AJ stuffing his pack with food and water. With Ellie, she grabbed her bow and arrows, her pack, and a jacket. Everyone met up at the middle of the room.

I suggested we use the fire escape and travel via rooftop until there's a clearing. Everyone complied, wasting no time, we got on the fire escape and jumped our first roof. When everybody made it across, we heard a bloodcurdling yell coming from the hotel.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here." Ellie stated. I broke me out of the trance but I still look back wondering. _Was that the right thing to do?_

 **A/N:**

 **Well then. That was unexpected, at least nothing happened to our precious Clementine. AJ on the other hand, not so much. Again thanks for the follows and the favorites. It let's me know that people are actually looking forward to reading my stuff. Sorry for the long delay. You know how life just want to be like "aye you writing a fanfic? Lol not anymore. :D"**

 **So yeah. I still encourage you to review though so I can see how I'm doing... And as always, stay frosty.**


End file.
